


全校通报

by shaoniantingyugeloushang



Category: Runaround
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoniantingyugeloushang/pseuds/shaoniantingyugeloushang





	全校通报

双性转，学霸跳级酷萝莉x温柔体贴美校花

“雯雯，你怎么又哭了啊。”

刘瑶雯不说话，毛茸茸的短发往丁橙心怀里面扎。她觉得自己是这个学校的异类：年纪小成绩好，平时冷着脸不爱说话——简直是校园文里被排挤的典型。

丁橙心把她揽进怀里，攥着纸巾在她鼻子上仔细地擦。刘瑶雯吸了吸鼻子，觉得丁橙心真的活该被封为校花——长得美脾气好，对她这个受气包都温温柔柔的。

刘瑶雯又拱了拱，湿漉漉的脸颊贴在丁橙心柔软的胸部又是一阵心酸。丁橙心十七岁，胸部发育成一道圆润的弧，是平时穿少女内衣都能看出的可爱形状；而十四岁的自己不仅胸部尚未发育，个子却长得极高，肩膀也比大多女孩子宽些，简直……

“雯雯，她们这次欺负你什么？”

“说我…”刘瑶雯不敢抬头，“他们围在一起，喊我长妈妈。”

刘瑶雯感到丁橙心身子一僵，抬眼泪汪汪地问她，“姐姐…我是不是真的很不好看…”

丁橙心看刘瑶雯黑亮的眼睛，眉骨高，眼眶深，睫毛长，属于非常英气的长相。丁橙心用指腹轻轻擦她泛红的颧骨，那里被泪水泡得可怜极了，声音却很肯定，“胡说。我最喜欢雯雯了。”

刘瑶雯头发长了，原本乖巧的齐耳短发疯长得不成样子，被丁橙心小心梳好，温声问她，“雯雯想留长头发吗？”

刘瑶雯点头，又傻乎乎地摇了两下，说，“可是我头发好硬，妈妈说我留长发恐怕不好看呢。”

“我带你去美发店，那里的人有办法，好不好？”

丁橙心以腹痛为由向班主任告了晚自习的假，刘瑶雯站在旁边支支吾吾，“王老师，我，我想陪她去医院看看…”

王老师对刘瑶雯一直宠爱有佳，欣慰道，“刚跳级来我们班的时候，你妈妈还担心你没法融入集体，可现在已经有好朋友了是不是？去吧，你们俩路上小心。”

刘瑶雯把丁橙心桌洞里的东西囫囵装进书包背在身上，被丁橙心叫住，“雯雯，你的书包不背了吗？”

刘瑶雯摇头，“不背了，也没什么非要带回去的。”

刘瑶雯比丁橙心小三岁，身高却比她高了三厘米。她平时害羞得很，上学从来只穿校服的运动裤和棒球服，丁橙心拉着刘瑶雯的手，有些惋惜，道，“雯雯这么长的腿真应该露出来呢。”

刘瑶雯有些难为情，说，“我穿裙子，不好看。”

丁橙心笑，说道，“你是压根没有裙子吧，今晚去我家，我拿我的裙子给你穿好不好？”

刘瑶雯平时很少来美发店。刘海长了，她自己拿剪刀剪剪；整体长了，就回奶奶家找奶奶帮忙。奶奶拿着剪刀帮她剪成齐耳短发，慈祥的声音还要夸她，“我们雯雯的头发还真是又黑又亮哦！”

而现在又黑又亮的头发被理发师抹上软化药水，用保鲜膜包起来，再扣上加热罩加热。

刘瑶雯觉得新奇，又有些带着期待的羞赧，坐在椅子上不肯松开丁橙心的手，时不时就问上一句，“姐姐，会好看吗？”

丁橙心也不烦，每每答道，“必须的呀，我带你来的地方。”

刘瑶雯的头发没有及肩，软软的发尾垂在长脖颈上，莫名让丁橙心想起小美人鱼的尾巴。她拨开刘耀文的发尾，露出后颈上的黑色小痣，摩挲着打趣道，“听说后颈长痣的女生在感情上一意孤行哦，我们雯雯以后会轰轰烈烈地爱上谁呀。”

刘瑶雯低头笑，倒没反驳，说，“反正会一直喜欢就是了。”

刘瑶雯的新发型把整个人衬得柔和了许多。她被丁橙心拉到衣柜前看小裙子，认真地一套套介绍，“雯雯，你觉得这套好不好？我认为好适合你！”

刘瑶雯看着姜黄色的洛丽塔裙摇头，声音可怜巴巴，“姐姐，我只想穿最简单的行不行啊。”

“最简单的吗？那这个，黑色的运动款连衣裙好不好，雯雯喜欢吗？”

“嗯，”刘瑶雯接过，补充道，“我一直觉得女孩子酷起来才是真的酷，都没男孩子什么事儿了。”

丁橙心揉她发顶，说，“我们雯雯不仅酷，长得还好看，是女生中很少见的又A又飒的类型呢。”

丁橙心要帮刘瑶雯换衣服，刘瑶雯捂着衣摆又红了脸，声音喃喃，“姐姐，我没有穿内衣呢。”

“雯雯还没有发育吗？”丁橙心问。“那雯雯自己在这里换，换好了叫我好不好？”

运动裙款式简单，刘瑶雯穿好后慢吞吞地套丁橙心给她找的大腿袜，套着套着又好想笑，怎么看怎么像男生踢足球穿的足球袜。

小心翼翼地套好，刘瑶雯被丁橙心推到镜子前看陌生的自己——个子很高，腿长，腰是细的，胸虽然有点平，不过运动裙对此倒也没什么要求，整体来说，是一个既酷又有活力的女孩子。

丁橙心站在刘瑶雯身后，踮脚环住她的肩膀，嘴唇蹭在刘瑶雯脸颊上，“雯雯以后自信点好不好呀。”

“好，”刘瑶雯点头，揉了揉眼睛，说，“姐姐，我有点困了。”

丁橙心把她推去浴室洗澡，刘瑶雯站在门口拧了会衣角，终于期期艾艾地开了口，“姐姐，给我找件睡裙好不好。”

刘瑶雯躺在丁橙心的床上，穿着浅蓝色的水手服式睡裙，感到前所未有的舒适。十四年来，她总在抱怨自己长得太高肩膀太宽，却从未如此自在地与自己女孩子的身份和解。

她扭头看身边正喝牛奶的丁橙心，杯子是自己刚刚用过的那只。她可真好，刘瑶雯想，她从来不嫌弃我，可是她到底会不会像我喜欢她一样的喜欢我。

丁橙心的睡裙是可爱的粉红色，胸前被乳尖撑出两个尖尖的凸起，刘瑶雯盯了一会，越发的口干舌燥起来。

黑夜里，她环住丁橙心细细的腰，鼻尖顶在丁橙心软软的乳肉上。丁橙心没穿内衣，胸口柔软得厉害，又敏感极了，没一会就被她蹭得乳尖挺立。可她吃吃地笑着，并没有推开她，温柔地听刘瑶雯奶声奶气的第一次告白：

“姐姐，我好喜欢你啊，喜欢到想向全校通报。”

“那我们明天一起通报，好不好。”


End file.
